


Enthusiastic

by Phayte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kozume Kenma, College AU, Established Relationship, It is just a lot of porn....., Kenma bottoms from the top, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Kenma had no idea why Kuroo ever wanted to date him, much less put up with this. He wasn’t the touchy feely type, and he would much rather stay in his room than go to drunken parties or do… well normal college stuff.“I still have to finish my paper,” he mumbled.Kuroo sighed and flopped on the bed-- his long legs hanging off of it. His bed was more than large enough for him, but whenever Kuroo laid on it, it always seemed too small. “Well, I’ll wait then!”“Still have a few hours of work to do,” he stated. “You should go back to your party.”Kuroo pouted-- again.He was really bad at this boyfriend thing.Sighing, he went over to the bed, leaning over Kuroo to kiss him. “Maybe we can hang out later.”Kuroo accepted that and smiled. “Alright!”
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 26
Kudos: 318
Collections: Happy Smutty Birthday! (Phayte's Disfunctional World)





	Enthusiastic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carolyn8756](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756/gifts).



> Because my beta spoils me-- Im spoiling her by going out of my comfort zone and writing some Haikyuu for her! EEK! 
> 
> Have a wonderful birthday Carolyn!!!!

Kenma was typing away at a paper that was long overdue. Spending the weekend on the new game was the wrong idea-- but he had done it all to himself. He was thankful his roommate was gone for the night, probably hooking up with some rando-- whatever, didn’t concern him. 

Groaning, he stopped and ran his fingers through his hair. Grabbing a tie off his desk, he pulled half of it back and debated getting some more tea. It was going to be a long night. 

A long stretch and he decided some tea would be good-- also standing up and moving a bit. It was still early, and he knew if he could just push through a couple more hours-- this paper would be behind him. 

What he was not expecting was to come back to his room-- and see Kuroo climbing through the window. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, unamused. 

“Kenma!” Kuroo exclaimed-- that dopey ass grin on his face. He wanted to be annoyed, but Kuroo looked so pleased with himself for hanging halfway through the window-- somehow now working his long limbs to tumble onto the floor. 

“Shouldn’t you be at the frat house… drinking?” he asked. 

“I already had a few drinks and wanted to come see you!” Kuroo exclaimed, picking himself off the floor and coming over, hugging him tightly. 

Kuroo was all about the frat life-- and still playing volleyball. Kenma ended up going to the same university but preferred the quiet dorms instead. 

“Since you wouldn’t come stay with me this weekend,” Kuroo pouted. 

“I told you I have this paper due,” he said-- pointing to the laptop that was still lit up, showing his paper in the works. 

“I thought you said you got an extension since you ignored me all last weekend to play that game!” 

Ok-- so yeah, that was true. 

Kenma had no idea why Kuroo ever wanted to date him, much less put up with this. He wasn’t the touchy feely type, and he would much rather stay in his room than go to drunken parties or do… well normal college stuff. 

“I still have to finish my paper,” he mumbled. 

Kuroo sighed and flopped on the bed-- his long legs hanging off of it. His bed was more than large enough for him, but whenever Kuroo laid on it, it always seemed too small. “Well, I’ll wait then!” 

“Still have a few hours of work to do,” he stated. “You should go back to your party.” 

Kuroo pouted-- again. 

He was really bad at this boyfriend thing. 

Sighing, he went over to the bed, leaning over Kuroo to kiss him. “Maybe we can hang out later.” 

Kuroo accepted that and smiled. “Alright!” 

“Go back to your party and I’ll finish my paper,” he said-- but before he could take his seat at his desk, Kuroo was behind him, wrapping his arms around him-- making him spill his tea as he kissed his neck.

“Your kiss gave me new life!” Kuroo yelled, then spun him around, making him spill more tea, and kissed him deeply. 

Kenma had learned to accept Kuroo’s affection. He didn’t hate it, exactly-- he just wasn’t good at expressing himself with it. When Kuroo pulled away, his face was lit up brightly and he laughed, kissing his forehead. 

“It is hard to separate from you when you look at me like that,” Kuroo said. 

“I’m not looking at you any way!” he barked. 

“Yeah, you are!” Kuroo laughed, heading back over to the window. 

“You could leave through the door,” he pointed out. 

“But this is more romantic!” Kuroo insisted as he tumbled out the window. 

Kenma did chuckle at this. He closed the window and watched as Kuroo brushed his pants off and skipped back to the frat house. 

Maybe now he could get his paper done. 

* * *

The paper was finally done, and Kenma was getting ready for bed. Staring at his window, part of him hoped Kuroo was going to stop back by. Figuring he was probably deep into a keg of beer, Kenma sighed and pulled his blankets back. 

Then he heard the window opening and Kuroo tumbling back in. 

“You’re drunk, aren’t you?” he asked.

Kuroo smiled at him and shook his head. “Still buzzed, but not drunk!” 

“You realize how late it is, right?” he asked, not that he really cared-- Kuroo was always coming in super late anyway, and Kenma stayed up late himself. He played games til the sun came up most times. 

“I told you I was coming back by,” Kuroo said, standing up and closing his window. 

“You really need to start using the door,” 

Kuroo smirked at him, and Kenma felt his cheeks grow warm. He had no idea how Kuroo still had this effect on him after all these years. Sure, he understood this reaction in high school and all-- but now? 

“You always look so cute when you wear my shirts,” Kuroo said, coming over and kissing his forehead. 

Kenma had been stealing Kuroo’s shirts for years now. They were big and worn and soft-- plus no matter how many times he washed them, they still had that Kuroo scent to them. Usually he wore them and his boxers to bed, since the shirt was so long it would almost hit his knees. He had half his hair pulled back, and Kuroo tucked some loose strands behind his ears. 

He felt himself blush at the attention Kuroo gave him and stepped closer, pressing his face into his chest and leaning against him. It wasn’t exactly a hug, but Kuroo laughed and wrapped his arms around him. He had no idea how to express himself most the time, but Kuroo always seemed overjoyed at the smallest things he did. “Wanna cuddle?” he whispered. 

Kuroo hummed and lifted his chin with a warm hand, kissing him. “I wanna do more than cuddle.” 

Kenma could taste beer in Kuroo’s mouth as they kissed-- and for some reason he kind of liked it. He hated beer actually, but for some reason, he liked kissing Kuroo after he drank beer. He never understood this. 

He felt his body want to melt into Kuroo’s and he stepped toward his bed, sitting on it as Kuroo loomed over him. At first, this had always been so overwhelming, as Kuroo was so large against him-- but now he felt a warmth through his body as he laid back and Kuroo joined him on the bed. Strong arms caged him in, as Kuroo never quite fully laid on top of him. Kenma didn’t mind that either. Even if Kuroo was heavy-- it was a good kind of heavy. 

“Missed you,” Kuroo whispered against his mouth. 

“You see me every day,” he grumbled. 

Kuroo laughed and kissed that furrow between his brows. “But I haven’t had any alone time with you in forever!” 

“That’s because you want to make me sweaty,” he mumbled. 

Kuroo laughed again, his hands moving under Kenma’s shirt as he moved to lay next to him. Kenma liked the feel of Kuroo’s large hands over his skin. Kuroo was always so warm against him where his skin was always so cold. 

They kissed again, and he kept making these small moaning sounds that seemed to come from nowhere, but as Kuroo’s hips pressed against his, he let out a little mew and Kuroo chuckled. “Always so expressive for me,” he whispered. 

Kenma leaned back, staring at the big goofy grin on Kuroo’s face. He had no idea what any of this meant. Kuroo just leaned back in, kissing him deeply and pulling his shirt higher on his body. Kenma gasped, his hands moving into Kuroo’s hair-- always so soft, even as wild as it was. 

“I could get off just on these sounds you make,” Kuroo mumbled as he kissed down his neck and then pulled the shirt up under his armpits and kissed his chest. Kenma gasped, and all he could see was wild, dark hair as Kuroo’s lips wrapped around his nipple. 

“Hah! Kuroo!” he yelped. 

Kuroo chuckled and gently bit down. Another gasped and he felt his cock so hard in his boxers. He had no idea what spell Kuroo had over him-- no one else ever turned him on like this. He had kissed other guys (and girls for that matter) in high school, but it did nothing for him. There was no excitement or spark there. 

With Kuroo, it had always been different. He remembered the first time they kissed. Kuroo was heading off to university and Kenma knew he would miss his friend. Kuroo stopped by before leaving and Kenma just grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him down for a kiss. 

Kuroo was shocked but wrapped his arms around Kenma, laughing as he picked him up-- kissing him back. “You know… you could have been kissing me all summer… but you wait till now.” 

Kenma remembered those words-- and that year had been the longest ever. Sure, they made a point to see each other often and text all day long. But it was never a question that when it was time for him to head to university, he would follow Kuroo. 

And now-- he was thankful he had a roommate that was always gone, as Kuroo spent more time in his room than at the frat house. He kissed down his body and Kenma was making all the little sounds that only Kuroo could drag out of him. 

“Need to make up for last weekend,” Kuroo teased. “I got stood up for a video game.” 

Kenma groaned. Kuroo had spent the weekend in his room-- but Kenma made him catch up on his work as he played his game. He still spent his nights wrapped around Kuroo and kept warm, though. 

“Shut up,” he breathed, “or I’ll play all day tomorrow!” 

Kuroo laughed and kissed down his stomach. “No can do! I’ve got plans for us!” 

He groaned again. Kuroo had this thing about dragging him around campus on the weekends-- usually with his arm slung around his shoulders as if he had some prize he was showing off. Kenma didn’t understand it at all. 

Kuroo was very attentive to him-- all the things Kenma wished he could be. He wondered if Kuroo would ever tire of him-- but after all these years, Kuroo only got more enthusiastic. 

A tug at his boxers had Kenma lifting his hips. Kuroo was still fully clothed-- yet he was practically naked. Licking his lips, Kuroo stared down at him. It made him groan and move his hands to cover his arousal. 

Another laugh and Kuroo was pulling his hands away. Kenma felt the heat on his cheeks as he turned his head away-- he did not want to see the light in Kuroo’s eyes. “Kuroooooooo.” 

“Yes, kitten?” Kuroo teased, then leaned down, licking his cock from root to tip. Kenma gasped and put his fist in his mouth-- biting down. Kuroo chuckled again, stroking his cock before sucking him all the way down. 

His back bowed and his legs shook. Kuroo’s mouth was pure sin, and Kenma felt that warm heat around his cock and cried out as he bit into his fist. Kuroo used his long arms to grab Kenma’s arm and pull his hand from his mouth. 

Looking up, Kuroo smiled and popped off his cock. “Let me hear you,” he purred, then sucked him right back down. 

Kenma gasped and closed his eyes, his head thrashing as Kuroo bobbed his head on his cock. Shit! He was going to explode at this rate. He pulled Kuroo’s hair, trying to make him stop. With a chuckle, Kuroo sat up, smiling down at him. 

“You always look so amazing like this,” he said, then lifted his shirt over his head. 

Kenma blinked, staring at Kuroo’s broad chest. All the hours he spent on the court were continuing to pay off. Standing from the bed, Kuroo kept his eyes locked with Kenma as he undid his belt and pants-- dragging them down his legs and then hooking his fingers in his boxer briefs, pulling them down too. 

Kenma bit his bottom lip, and sat up. Kuroo was so close and his body was so warm. Reaching out, he let his hands grab his waist as he kissed at his abs. Kuroo chuckled, playing with a strand of his hair. 

Kenma could stay like this forever-- his face pressed to Kuroo’s stomach, his tongue licking over each ab. Hands on his shoulders pressed him back to the bed. Kuroo crawled over him, letting their bodies touch, and Kenma cried out as their cocks pressed together. 

The first time he ever saw Kuroo aroused, it scared the hell out him. Kuroo’s cock had to be easily twice the size of his. Not that he wanted a large cock like that-- his fit his body well. Anything larger would have just been comical. 

And not that Kuroo cared either. He treated Kenma like a precious doll-- everything about Kenma was just perfect to him. 

Wrapping his arms around him, Kuroo rolled over, pulling Kenma on top of him. Kenma giggled a bit, but this was more comfortable. Sure, he loved the weight of Kuroo-- but he could also easily lay on top of Kuroo and not worry about crushing him. 

Large hands trailed down his back, cupping his ass, and Kenma whined into Kuroo’s mouth. 

“Wanna make up for ignoring me last weekend?” Kuroo teased. 

Kenma raised a brow and sat up a bit-- very aware of Kuroo’s hands still squeezing his ass. “What kind of perverted shit are you thinking?” 

Kuroo let out a loud, obnoxious laugh. “You do know me well!” 

Kenma growled and playfully slapped him. “Kuroo!” 

Another laugh and Kuroo cupped his chin-- kissing him. “Nothing perverted. Just ride me.” 

Kenma felt his cheeks light up again. He had no idea why Kuroo liked this so much. Groaning, he leaned down, hiding his face in Kuroo’s neck. He could hear the snap of the lube top and wet fingers as they spread his cheeks. 

“Kuroo,” he groaned. 

With a hum, Kuroo pressed a finger into him. He whined and kissed at Kuroo’s neck, squirming on top of him. This was always so uncomfortable at first. Kuroo had long, thick fingers and he would go slow-- knowing it took Kenma some time to adjust. 

Kuroo slid his finger in and out of Kenma’s hole, his other hand gentle caressing his back as he did. Kenma was breathing heavily, his eyes tightly shut. He knew this feeling would change-- he just didn’t like the start up to it all. 

A second finger slid into him, and this time it stung a bit. Hissing out, he bit Kuroo’s neck-- making Kuroo moan and curl his fingers. 

What was uncomfortable quickly changed over. Kenma gasped and his body shook. Kuroo really did know how to work his body, curling his fingers, stretching him, and sliding in another finger that Kenma didn’t even realize. He gasped, feeling the sweat start to form on his body. 

“That's right, kitten,” Kuroo whispered. “I love how you squirm and clench my fingers.” 

Kenma whimpered, pushing back against Kuroo’s fingers now. It did feel really good. As Kuroo slid his fingers out, he slapped his ass, making him yelp. “Alright… you’re ready.” 

Whining, Kenma wiggled over him. 

“Come on, sit up,” Kuroo said, patting his bottom. 

His hair was a wreck and he knew it-- not that Kuroo ever cared. Pushing himself up-- he ignored his own soft cock as he shifted around, grabbing Kuroo’s cock and lifting up. 

Kuroo’s eyes lit up, watching as he held his cock, positioning over him. 

Regardless of how much Kuroo stretched him-- his cock was still huge. He had to go slow. Pressing down-- Kuroo made a sound he really could not identify as he felt the head of the cock press in. 

Hands on his waist helped Kenma keep a slow pace. Kuroo was so hot inside of him-- stretching him until he felt as if he was going to pop at the seams. “Hah!” he gasped. 

“Go… slow,” Kuroo whispered-- his eyes wide open-- just staring at him. It made him a bit self-conscious and he turned his head. 

A hand moved from his waist, wrapping around his cock and stroking him. Kenma gasped and sank down lower on Kuroo’s cock. He had no idea how he did this-- and he remembered how slow and careful Kuroo was the first time. He was on all fours on the bed, and Kuroo had gone so slow it drove him mad. Sure, it stung-- it always did-- but Kenma knew that would fade quickly. 

The more Kuroo stroked his cock back to hardness, the lower he sank down on his cock. Bottoming out, Kenma let out the air he was holding and just shivered for a moment. Kuroo was so deep inside of him. Placing a hand over his stomach, he could almost feel the tightness in his lower abdomen from it. 

“Fuck! How do you look so innocent right now?!” Kuroo whined. 

Kenma rolled his hips, watching as Kuroo’s head fell back onto his pillow-- the way Kuroo’s body tensed made him want to do it again. Just the slightest roll of his hips and Kuroo melted under him. 

Sure, it felt great-- that was why he kept doing it-- but seeing Kuroo react to it was what really turned him on. Kuroo got so enthusiastic over this-- calling his name-- his muscles so tense as he tried so hard to hold still. 

But Kenma knew this was not going to last long. Hands gripped his waist and Kuroo started to thrust up into him. Kenma gasped and Kuroo sat up, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him deeply as he thrust. 

Kuroo grabbed his ass, spread his cheeks and kept thrusting. It took Kenma moving a bit to slow him down, and as Kuroo did-- gasping and moaning-- Kenma started his own movement. He moved up and down, feeling Kuroo’s cock thick inside of him, dragging against his inner walls. 

“Kenma,” Kuroo gasped. 

He moved more, pushing at Kuroo’s shoulders, making him lay back down. His hands planted on his chest and he could move better-- practically bouncing now. Kuroo yelled, and Kenma had to put a hand over his mouth. Even if his roommate was not there, he did not need his neighbor complaining. 

Muffled moans drove Kenma to move faster-- bouncing and hitting himself exactly where he needed it most. He knew there were moans and other sounds falling from his own mouth right now, but he didn’t care. This felt good-- and the expression coming from Kuroo just melted him. He was lost in this sensation. Moving harder-- faster-- feeling Kuroo deeper inside of him, he leaned back, his hands resting on strong thighs as he moved. 

He was so close. He felt Kuroo’s hands wrap around his cock and his head fell back as he moaned-- his body shaking. His cock released all over Kuroo and he had to push himself back up. 

Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him so his chest was flush with Kuroo’s. He moaned and felt Kuroo shaking, kissing his temple and squeezing him tightly. Kenma felt as if his heart was going to explode from his chest. 

He’d lost himself a moment ago and felt the heat set in his cheeks. He was coming down from his orgasm and Kuroo was still planted deep inside of him. He was sweaty, and they were messy. Gasping for air, he went to move off Kuroo-- only to have arms tighten around him, holding him closer. 

“Oh, Kenma… you little vixen,” Kuroo said, kissing his lips and not letting him go. 

“Can we… go clean up?” he mumbled. 

Kuroo took a deep breath, his hands working up and down his back. “I’ll give you anything in the world right now to not have to move.” 

“Fine, I’ll move,” he said. Shifting a bit he felt Kuroo slide out of him then groaned as the cum slipped from his ass. 

Kuroo laughed, his hand moving down his body and fingers playing at his messy hole. 

“Gah! Lemme go clean up!” he whined, though Kuroo was more interested in pressing the cum back into him. “Kurooooooo!” 

A chuckle and Kuroo kissed his forehead. “Babe… just gimme a moment.” 

“Ugh! We’re gross though,” he grumbled, squirming as Kuroo continued pressing in and out of his messy hole. “And the more you do that, the more of a mess it makes…” 

“How else do you expect me to react after that show you put on for me?” Kuroo said, kissing his lips. 

Kenma had to turn his face away, feeling his cheeks on fire. “Shut up.” 

“Babe, I’m serious,” Kuroo cooed. “I have never seen… ah! This is going to be embedded in my brain forever! You were more enthusiastic than when you play video games!” 

He had heard enough. Pulling Kuroo’s hands from his bottom, he groaned as he went to get up-- his legs almost giving out on him. Thankfully Kuroo caught him and laid him back down. He kissed his forehead and smiled at him. “Let me.” 

Kenma sighed and laid there. Kuroo came over with a warm cloth and cleaned him-- making his face turn even redder. He turned his face into his pillow and sighed-- it smelled so much like Kuroo. 

A moment later, Kuroo was rejoining him in bed, pulling him against his chest and kissing his lips. “Love you,” he mumbled. 

Kenma felt his lids growing heavy and he curled into the heat. “Same…” 

Kuroo kissed his temple. “Never going to forget this.” 

He groaned and tried to hide his face once more. 

“No, I’m serious! Kenma!” Kuroo said. His hand under his chin made Kenma look at him. “You were amazing! Beyond amazing!” 

“Kuroo,” he said, putting his finger on Kuroo’s lips. “If you ever want that again, you’ll shut up now.” 

He did know how to make Kuroo do what he wanted. He watched as Kuroo grinned against his finger and laughed. Wrapping his arms back around him, he hugged him tightly. “Fine, I’ll never mention it again… but it doesn’t mean I can’t think about it.” 

Kenma groaned and poked Kuroo’s side, causing him to laugh-- but what could he say? He loved this big goofy idiot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [HotShott (Scottie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemystic) for going over this piece for me!!!! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love! (∿°○°)∿ ︵ ǝʌol  
> I am **NOT** open for constructive criticism! Please do not leave it.  
> I can be found in different platforms! Come say HI!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
